Michael Cross
(Formerly) * :* |rank = * (2557-2558) * (2558) * (2558-2563)|specialty = Sniper|battles = * *Raid on Fort Macerson *Battle over Fulken *Battle over Clifton *Battle of Shield 0715|status = Deceased}}Michael James Cross ( : 33261-78692-MC) was a in the and served in Hoya Squad during the Post War Era. He enlisted into the in 2557 due to a lost bet and cocky persona. Cross was then placed under the command of Kyle-A245 and became Shield Team's reconnaissance expert. Early Years Born on the colony world Sentiment on April 5 2539, Michael was born with his parents Jonathan and Linda Cross. Michael lived a spoiled life and had little friends and everything given to him on a silver platter. During his youth, the Cross house was robbed with Michael stopping the thief, but in doing so, his parents then wanted him to join the UNSC. Michael refused, wanting instead to become a political figure like his father. His parents denied this and constantly gave him little options and caused away some of his friends. When Michael turned 16, his parents arranged for him to go to Mars for military training in December. The Sentiment Campaign In November of 2555, the Coalition of the New Earth Government invaded and took control of Sentiment. Though Michael could do little at first and was forced into a labor camp along with his family. While in the camp, Michael's parents were beaten by both the Coalition and the citizens they governed over as the the saw them as unjust. Though his parents begged for help, Michael refused to give them such. During Operation: Indigo Storm, Michael and the citizens of Ora were freed by UNSC forces and taken to a refugee camp. After three days, Michael received word that his parents were killed by the coalition. Though he hated his parents, Michael mourned their loss and, despite given total freedom now, joined the Marine Corps in May 2557. Post War Conflicts When Cross turned 18, he enlisted with the UNSC Marine Corps and trained at the Thoraces Military Academy of Military Science on Mars. Though he didn't finish with top honors, Michael was an expert at sniper school. Cross was placed on Hoya Squad along with his new friends, Richard Light and Aaron Sept. Battle of Oban Placed under the command of Lieutenant Jessica Lang, Hoya squad was deployed to find Covenant leader, on the planet's surface. While on a patrol run, the squad was engaged by promethean forces and Covenant ghost squads. Cross easily took up a position along a small cliff side and picked off promethean knights and crawlers while Sept handled the Covenant on his right flank. At the same time, Lang and Light held the forward flank, allowing Cross to pick off the remaining hostiles. Just as the team thought the last knight was kill, another teleport behind them and ambushed Cross and Sept. Cross then fell of the cliff, but luckily grabbed a vine and dangled for his life as Sept was pushed off and stabbed in the back, dying instantly. Lang and Light were able to kill the knight and save Cross, but failed to contact the for evac. Despite this, Cross was angered and blamed Light and Lang for Sept's death. However, Light and Lang focused more on the mission and were able to keep Cross in line and the three moved towards an illustriously cave system north of their location. As the team entered the cave, they engaged a small mercenary group, and were not friends with humans. The team was able to kill of the scavengers and actually found a small passageway to a Covenant ship yard. The trio attacked the ship yards, but not territory was gained, however, they captured a phantom and returned to UNSC control ground. However, the team was shot down by UNSC forces, luckily with all three surviving, but with a wounded Lang. As Light carried the injured Lieutenant, Cross took point and encountered a few Covenant troops. During the engagement, Cross was disarmed and knocked out by an elite warrior that almost killed him if it was not for Fireteam Leonardo saving him and the rest of Hoya Squad. After the engagement, the spartans along with Hoya returned to UNSC air space and were debriefed on their mission. Raid on Fort Macerson Being redeployed from the Sovereign, the members of Hoya squad were joined by Private Jackie Brennan and Cross promoted to Sergeant Major sometime earlier. The team was sent to put down a rebellion in Fort Macerson. The squad was sent in undercover into the fort for reconnaissance and possible shutting down of the insurgents without lethal action. However, the team was discovered and when they were grouped together, attacked. Hoya Squad quickly went to action and were able to get weapons and return fire to the insurrectionist. After a few minutes of fire, a rogue ODST was able to slip past Hoya and attack from the rear, killing Richard Light. Cross was able to kill the ODST and alert the UNSC to the attack. Afterwards, squads were deployed to assist Hoya Squad and the Fort was recaptured. Cross would then later led a squad of ODST to an outpost still suppling resources to the Fort. Cross was easily able to kill the the main tower guards and allowed the rest of his troops entrance. Once inside, Cross led two ODST to the high rise above them and captured it, allowing for recon and sniping. The squad was able to push inside the main compound and entered the control center, but soon realized it was a trap. The room was rigged and blew up, killing all but Cross. Spartan-IV Career On August 12th 2558, Michael left the Marine Corps and joined the due to his loss of friends and family during the post war engagements. Michael's argumentations were successful and was assigned to Shield Team following the team's extreme loss. Once a member of Shield, Cross was designated as the team's marksman and hater. Battle over Fulken LT Colonel Kyle-A245 was then resigned with Logan-G026 and 4 Spartan IV’s to become the next generation of Shield Team. After training together, the team began their first mission, to hunt the remnants of the Fleet of Regretful Redemption. Joining up with the Separatist Commander, Zaz ‘Solok and his soldiers and made their way to Fulken, a sangheili colony to attack the Sub-Fleet of Seeker of the Demise and its commander, Ship Master Thel ‘Vadum. Attacking the Sub-Fleet Arriving at Fulken, the UNSC Rio and the carrier Helper of Truth were engaged by Thel’s forces forcing ‘Solok and Shield into action. Using a phantom drop ship, the spartans and sangheili boarded the flagship, Hunter of Mercy and began to clear out the hanger. Unknown to all, ‘Vadum’s forces planned on this act and Thel made his way to the hanger. Once at the hanger, ‘Vadum began to dual ‘Solok while Shield and his Swords contained their objective. After clearing the hanger, Zaz was pinned down and right arm severed. Acting in hopes to save a hero from San Andreas, Kyle picked up a dropped Energy Sword and stabbed the Ship Master in his spin, killing him. Giving the all clear sign, and leaving the carrier, the Rio and Helper of Truth destroyed the remnants of the sub-fleet. Battle over Clifton Clifton Goes Dark On December 13th, 2561 the human colony of Clifton stop transmitting an all clear signal, and in response, the UNSC sent a cruiser to investigate. The cruiser’s last transmission was that of a Sangheili warrior wearing the emblem of Krudom. Thus the UNSC Rio and the Fleet of Glorious Redemption, now lead by Fleet Master ‘Solok to destroy the fleet. The fleet was lead by the infamous Ship Master Kaliv Rahgath of the Sub-Fleet of Gracious Allies. The minute of arrival to Clifton, the fleet and Rio was attacked by Rahgath’s forces and the battle quickly insured. The Fall Deployed using Booster Frames from the Rio, Shield Team made their way through the Sub-fleet and easily found the flagship, Shadow of Death. Logan-G026, Spartan Mack, and Spartan Vono contained using the frames to distract the Covenant along with cover from the Glorious Redemption and its flagship, Helper of Truth; while Kyle-A245, Spartan Cross, and Spartan Miles went inside to take out Kaliv and tend to possible captives. Deploying multiple seraphs to combat the booster frames, Rahgath fortified the bridge and began his trap, by moving the fleet to surround the booster frames and trapping them inside. Flying over the circle, Rahgath activated the ship’s glassing port, hitting and killing Logan and Mack. Making their way to the prison, Shield-1 entered only to see a hologram Rahgath and several honor guards. Shooting the guards, Shield was in a panic as they were soon overwhelmed, Shield was captured and imprisoned. Rahgath then demanding a ransom for the spartans or their deaths, not agreeing to the price, Spartan Vono went out on a solo op, sneaked on the cruiser and freed Shield. Freeing Clifton Charging though the ship and killing almost everyone on board, Shield Team assault attacked the bridge, beating on fortified door repentantly. At that moment, Fleet Master ‘Solok sent a team including himself to capture one of the destroyers of Rahgath’s fleet. Breaking into the bridge, Spartan Cross shot Kaliv in the leg and the rest of Shield killed the bridge crew. Interrogating the Ship Master on the location of the other sub commanders for Krudom, but not getting what they wanted, Kyle killed him for revenge for his former team. Battle of Shield 0715 On January 2nd 2563, a ship from a Glorious Redemption found a ship from the sub-fleet of The Great Harvest around a forerunner planet. Sending the transmission to ‘Solok, who then sent it to the UNSC who sent Shield to stop the fleet and investigate the planet. Shield Team, using a Lich from the Swords of Sanghelios, found the shield world with the Glorious Redemption and went inside with no UNSC forces. First Engagements Entering the planet, Shield Team and the Helper of Truth were quickly engaged by Admiral Uhze ‘Nar, leader of the sub-fleet The Great Harvest. ' '''Being able to ship past and destroy the corvette protecting the entrance to the planet, Shield and ''Helper landed in a gorge close by a Covenant transmission center still using codes from San Andreas. After taking off to better secure the skies, the Helper of Truth came under fire from the destroyer, Song of the Fire lead by the Admiral’s top lieutenant, Captain Wamik. Only doing slight damage to the Helper, the Song of the Fire instead glassed the camp beneath the ship, killing hundreds and quickly escaping by slip-space inside the planet. Devastated by the loss of his brothers, ‘Solok left on a Lich to hunt down the Captain while Shield, not knowing what had happen to the camp, came back from patrol. Shield Team, now too consumed by anger, found a phantom and headed to the transmission center. Retake of the West ‘Solok and his forces moving to the east, Shield Team now attacks the transmission center and to get intel on the Covenant. After taking over the center in a brutal firefight, Shield Team learned of Promethean forces moving towards the center as well. Setting up defenses, Shield Team spent almost two days defending the center. Reuniting with ‘Solok, the two groups then learned the true location of ‘Nar. Moving towards the Corvette, the spartans were shot down Captain Wamik. Telling ‘Solok to move on, Kyle and Shield began to engage Wamik and his ship. Boarding the Song of the Fire, Shield was instantly attacked by Wamik himself who killed Cross with a needle rifle. Stabbing Wamik in the back with her knife, Spartan Vono and Miles attempted to get Cross out and alive, but died in their arms. The Song of the Fire crashed and lost connection with ‘Solok and ‘Nar alike. Psych-Interviews Personality Michael Cross can be described as a bit stuck up and a bit of a self entitled piece of human garbage. However, like many, Cross is also a self-sacrificing human, willing to give up his life for the good of others. Cross also speaks with a free mind, caring little for those he may offend and always letting his voice be heard, despite how much people don't want to. Cross is in no way a good person, due to his unnatural upbringing as a rich child, however, he does seem to care greatly for his squad mates and fellow soldiers of the UNSC. Despite his care for the UNSC personnel, Michael hates any and all Covenant races, even elites which joined humanity. Due to his open mind and hatred for elites, Michael is never afraid of yelling, screaming or talking down to them in the most prejudice way possible. Though he hated elites, Michael was willing to die for his team as he sacrificed himself to save the rest of Shield Team. Michael is also seen with a bit of a soft spot for his higher ups on Shield including Kyle, seeing him as a father figure. Michael was also extremely sarcastic and a bit of a "joker" during missions, making jokes about his parents primary. Physical Appearance Michael Cross has been described as a young man with a rugged face and pensive green eyes with short blonde hair. Cross had an obvious beard growing that he had been growing since he enlisted. Cross stood at 7 feet 2 in with his armor equipped, the above average height for a spartan. Cross his known for his high cheekbones and tannish-pale skin. Cross' physical build also allows him to be one of the fastest of Shield Team, yet normally cautious in a battle or even small skirmishes. Cross is also known for his incredible upper body strength, being one of the strongest in Shield Team's history. His strength and speed are the two key factors of Cross' overall stamina and pure physical build. Cross' physical build was what was needed of soldiers and spartans, due to his parents pushing him towards a military lifestyle. Cross has also been known for his intense lower body injuries. Though he lacks facial scars, Cross' scars reside along his chest and legs due to close engagements with both elites, and psychopathic humans wielding swords or knives. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Watchers: 17 Crawlers: 28 Drones: 57 Knights: 132 Humans: 186 Jackals: 627 Grunts: 733 Elites: 852 Total Kills: 2,632 (2557-2563)Category:SPARTAN-IV Category:Shield Team Category:BEN THE BESTverse